


The Jewel of His Harem

by dreaming_gold



Category: Evillious Chronicles, Vocaloid
Genre: Eventual Smut, He kinda liked it in the end... o.o, I Spent So Much Time on This, I just wanted to write porn how did this happen?, M/M, Plotty, Slow Build, it's a trap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-16 13:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14166390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaming_gold/pseuds/dreaming_gold
Summary: Their voices had become like nails on chalkboards to his ears. Their touches repulsed him. Their desires held no interest for him any longer.But that one was different.He had a voice that rang like music, pale skin that begged to be caressed, and eyes that held an infinite depth.And the Duke wanted him. He would own him.Own him and make him sing.(An alternate telling of The Madness of the Duke Venomania, yaoi style.)





	1. Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So, this is the first thing I've ever posted on AO3, so go easy on me. I was originally writing this on Wattpad but I didn't really like the way the app worked, and writing via touchscreen on my phone... sucks. I got carried away with writing this one. I honestly just wanted to sit down and write porn but somehow this monster came out... uhhhh... all's well that ends well?  
> Anyway, so, um, here... *tosses fic out into the wilds and runs away to hide*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who came for the smut, you can safely skip to Chapter 5 without having missed much. ;3

There were so many here. So many dolls, pretty women, and yet... Yet... He was bored. A single woman could only hold his attention for so long before he was on the prowl, searching, hunting for the next one. And after so many, they all began to blur. What was that one's name? Did she have blue eyes or green? Long hair or short? He couldn't remember the difference between them anymore, even as they worshiped the very ground he walked on, helpless to do anything else under his spell.  
And so, the duke's eyes and thoughts wandered far from his castle in the woods. His beauties writhed and moaned around his throne, his very gaze sending them into fits of ecstasy. But he felt nothing. Where before a single touch of one of their hands would kindle the flame deep in the pit of his stomach, he felt an empty coldness. Surrounded by so many, yet he was still trapped in his lonely solitude.  
The youngest doll, a blonde, skimmed a finger up his thigh, her breath already ragged. He looked down upon her kneeling form, watching her perfectly manicured golden nails trace random shapes across his calves as she bent to kiss his feet. And suddenly, something did stir in him: disgust. As the girl touched her lips delicately to his boot, he rose from his throne, ushering her away from him. All of the magnificent creatures that resided in his harem looked at him with questioning eyes.  
"Are you leaving again, master?" asked the girl at his feet timidly.  
"Not for long, my sweet," he replied, petting her head fondly, though even this made him cringe internally. "I simply must breathe the outside air for a while."  
"Will you be bringing us another sister?" asked another girl, running her fingers through her teal tresses seductively. He sighed. Once, that simple, sultry action would have driven him wild, and he'd have taken her right there in the floor. But again, he felt nothing, just a numb contempt.  
"I do not know," he responded, shrugging. Maybe a new doll to play with was what he needed to break him from his rut, though the thought at present didn't appeal to him. No matter. He would go to the nearby town, drawing his hood over his handsome face so as to not accidentally charm any woman he came across. He would walk among the people and pretend, for a moment, to be one of them again. He would feel the cool morning air against his skin and remember what the sunlight looked like once more. He took a deep breath and strode across the expansive hall, taking his cape from a hook by the door. As he pushed the heavy wooden doors open with an echoing creak, he glanced over his shoulder one last time. The lovely women who adored him, even if it was because of his spell and not because of who he was, looked after him. They almost appeared sad at his impending absence.  
"Do not leave us abandoned for long, our beloved master," whispered the one with short brown hair. He smiled.  
"I won't," he promised. "I won't."

The birds twittered happy songs all through the morning air as the sun rose over the sleepy hamlet on the edge of the woods. The duke made his way down from the treeline and into the morning bustle. Children played in the streets, chasing one another as their joyful laughter echoed off the building walls. A dog yapped from beyond a hut's door. And then there was the market. Ah, this. This was the place he was looking for. He waded into the crowds, letting himself be ferried along by the ebb and flow of bodies around him. He peered curiously at the wares being hawked, the merchants trying to draw attention over one another in hopes of making a sale. Occasionally he stopped to toy with something, but quickly lost interest.  
It wasn't the objects that intrigued him. It was the people.  
They varied so greatly from one another they almost seemed to not belong in the same village together. Old, young, tall, short, beautiful, ugly... All blended together, and none of them seemed to notice. His eyes picked several fetching girls from the crowd, but as soon as he would draw close to her, something would put him off.  
'Not that one,' he kept muttering to himself. 'Nor that one.'  
He wandered for what must have been hours. The sun was high overhead as he began to consider returning to his dolls in the castle. He let out a long sigh and turned to take the winding path out of town... And then he saw them.  
The young couple was the picture of perfect nobility. They talked quietly to one another, the girl occasionally giggling and fluttering her fan. The man seemed absolutely entranced with her, his deep blue eyes focused on nothing else as they walked. They both wore clothes that distinguished them as being of higher status than the average peasant. Her skirts were voluminous and swayed gently with her elegant steps. His doublet clung to his shapely body tightly, golden buttons gleaming in the sunlight. As they entered the market, the people parted for them respectfully, and they were left to wander at their leisure.  
The duke was fascinated, though by what, he couldn't exactly say. He kept to the shadows and crept close, his ears straining for snippets of their conversation.  
"Karchess, my love," exclaimed the girl. "What lovely jewels they have on display here!"  
"Do you wish for them, Yufina?" her companion asked in turn. She nodded, and the man handed the vendor a few coins in exchange for the sapphire necklace. He clasped it around her neck, and she smiled up at him.  
"It is the color of your eyes," she said, gently caressing the stone, and with that, they linked arms and continued on their way.  
The duke had heard enough. Just the sound of her voice grated on his ears. But his... The man she called Karchess, his voice was music. Goosebumps crawled across the Duke Venomania's arms as he continued to follow them, desperately clinging to the sound of his voice.  
He knew then. What he was missing, what he wanted more than his dolls, what his body craved...  
It was him. The man with the voice of music. He felt the passion return to his veins as one simple thought echoed through his mind...  
'I want to make him sing for me.'  
He would find a way to make this man fall at his feet. And as he watched the way Karchess's eyes lingered on Yufina, a wicked smile bloomed on his lips. His spell may not work on men, but it had proven its usefulness with women time and time again. If he could not simply seduce Karchess... He'd lure him in another way. He was so lost in thought he almost missed the last of the couple's conversation as they prepared to part ways.  
"Please, my dear, remember not to venture too far into the woods tomorrow." Karchess was saying to Yufina.  
"The lavender rose only grows deep in the shade of the trees, darling. Do not worry. I have been there many times and have returned unharmed."  
"Return to me safely."  
"But of course. I will return to my father's home before night falls. And I will have a basket full of lavender roses for our wedding bouquet when I do."  
The duke's smile grew even wider as he observed the two share a chaste kiss. He couldn't have planned it better himself. His bait would walk willingly right into his territory the next day; all he would need to do is charm her like all the others and then wait.  
Wait until that man came seeking her.  
And then...  
He'd own the man with the musical voice.  
The duke returned to his castle in high spirits as the sun set.


	2. Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short part is short...

"Are you lost, my dear?"  
The deep, sensual voice startled Yufina so badly she dropped her basket of roses as she sprang to her feet. She'd wandered deep into the woods, determined to find only the best lavender roses for her bouquet. The flowers scattered, and she scrambled to pick them up carefully, thick leather gloves protecting her hands from the thorns. The owner of that voice crouched down to help.  
"Please forgive my rudeness," said the voice's owner, a hint of shame in his timbre. "I did not mean to startle you, I was only concerned to see a beautiful young lady such as yourself so deep in this forest- ouch!"  
A thorn buried itself in the right index finger of the speaker, and he pulled his hand back reflexively. Yufina's eyes rose and locked onto the small bead of blood forming there.  
"Oh, you poor thing!" she cried, immediately rummaging around in her pouch for something to cover the wound with. "No, no, no need to be sorry, I was only startled... No one ever comes to these woods so I was surprised to come upon another person!" She pulled a strip of cloth from her bag and gently took the man's hand. She seemed oddly comfortable in his presence as she wrapped his injured finger. "I came for the beautiful roses that grow in the shade here. I'm set to marry the count in 3 days time and I simply insisted on these flowers!"  
The Duke Venomania smirked down at her, hardly listening to her chattering. All he needed was to lock eyes with her, and she would be helpless.  
"You really did give me a fright, though! The only person said to routinely haunt these parts is the Duke Venomania, and everyone knows he is just an old wives tale passed along to frighten children out of the woods. Really, a man with the power to charm any woman? How silly is that!"  
"Is that so?" He couldn't completely keep the mirth out of his voice. As she finished with his finger, he reached out with his other hand and delicately tilted her head upwards to face him. "You know, little rose, you should not be so quick to discount those old wives' tales."  
"You think so...?" The question trailed off as Yufina finally locked eyes with the Duke. He smiled down at her as she stared in wonder.  
"The lavender roses..." she whispered. His hair was the color of the lavender roses she so loved. It blew softly around him in the light breeze, perfectly framing his amethyst eyes. His skin was porcelain, his body tall, taut, and strong. The crushed velvet jacket he frequently wore hugged in just the right places. Her breath caught in her throat.  
"Finally..." breathed the Duke. He watched his magic take effect as the light of reason in her eyes faded. "I thought you might never stop talking, little rose."  
"Mas...ter..." she sighed, swaying on her feet, the basket of roses abandoned and forgotten. Even though the desire for her body was not there, the Duke still took pleasure in watching even the most prudent of maidens bend to his whiles.   
"That's a good girl," he cooed, taking her hand. She offered no resistance as he led her away from the flowers, away from the village, away from safety. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself all the way to his castle. No woman could resist him.

"Welcome home, Master," the dolls greeted him as the great wooden doors groaned shut behind him. He still held Yufina by the hand, and gently he tugged her into the foyer.  
"Greetings, my lovelies. Did you miss me?"  
"Every minute," responded the one with teal hair. "Have you decided who will dance with you tonight?"  
The Duke smirked. Barely one foot in the door and his harem was clamoring around him, begging for his touch. "Well, I have brought a new sister for you, my darlings. I found her picking my lavender roses in the forest. Isn't she a lovely addition?" He pulled Yufina forward some more so the other girls could have a good look at her. Obediently she stood, unflinching and blank as they appraised her.  
Suddenly, the blonde grinned mischievously. "Master, this one has never danced before!"  
"Oh?" The Duke looked back at Yufina, feigning surprise. "How can you tell?"  
"See how she trembles from just your touch on her hand, Master," supplied the one with short brown hair. "She is young and pure. Shall we prepare her for you?"  
The Duke paused. A silence that lasted no more than a few seconds stretched out like an eternity. The girls looked at him expectantly.  
"Not now, my pets," he said quietly, his eyes downcast. "I will call for her when it is time."  
"Very well, Master." He couldn't even tell which one had spoken. His mind had already drifted elsewhere, away from the lithe and wanting bodies that no longer fascinated him. He left them then with no further instructions, retiring to his room.  
Alone.  
For the first time since he made his deal with the demon for the power to charm women, he went to bed alone. Where usually his thoughts would have begun crafting the fantasy of what he wanted to do with which girl next, he found himself thinking of his voice. The man who had the voice of music. It was strange; no man had ever held his fancy until now. There was something about Karchess... Something that made him want to reach out and brush his fingers down the man's stomach, playing him like an instrument to hear the beautiful sounds he made.  
"Come quickly," he muttered under his breath as sleep began to overtake him. "Come, try to rescue your little rose."


	3. Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write backstory, sue me. I took creative liberties and probably messed up how the universe in The Evillous Chronicles are supposed to be but whatever.

Karchess knew something was wrong when Yufina did not return by sundown. As he watched the last vestiges of sunlight disappear behind the trees, he could feel it in his bones. He waited anxiously with her panic-stricken father, tending the fire in his fiance's family home and pacing the floors like a man possessed.  
"She should be home by now," Efrit said, giving voice to the thought that had already taken residence in Karchess's head. "My girl knows to be back before the moon rises."  
"Aye," agreed Karchess. "And she promised me she'd return before nightfall."  
"Where is she, Count Crim?"   
Karchess stopped in his tracks at the small wavering voice coming from the old man. He was looking at the Count with tears in his eyes as he asked that simple question. Karchess felt his heart break as he returned the man's gaze.  
"I do not know," the Count sighed finally, turning his face away so as to not see the crestfallen look on Efrit's face. "There are rumors-"  
"But the Duke Venomania is a fairy tale! A ghost story!" The old man had suddenly jumped to his feet and was shouting. "No women have disappeared from this village in six months! I won't hear a word of these lies. My Yufina is simply lost somewhere, that is all. There is no way she could have fallen prey to a demon."  
Efrit sounded so certain that Karchess didn't have the heart to tell him otherwise. He simply nodded and bit his lip, holding back the torrent of thoughts that tried to spill out of his mouth.  
The Duke Venomania was no fairy tale. Karchess knew that. He was real, flesh and blood. Sateriasis Venomania had grown up here, in this very village. In fact, Karchess had known him. Not well, as he mostly kept to himself, but he had tread these very roads, walked these very allies. Of course, being both the bastard child of the reigning Duke and having a terrible facial abnormality, he was kept away from the spotlight as much as possible whether he had liked it or not. Somehow, a young girl named Gumina Glassred had managed to befriend him, and it was through her that Karchess had met the strange boy.  
"Why won't anyone in this town let that poor family rest?" Efrit was still talking, though Karchess had been lost in his own thoughts.  
Just as Karchess had been coming of age, the Venomania Manor in this village of Asmodea had been engulfed in flames. Nothing but ashes remained once the inferno had calmed. Not one of the Venomania family survived.  
Or so the story went.  
Karchess wasn't so sure. He'd believed it until two weeks after the fire, Gumina mysteriously vanished, never to be heard from again. She had last been seen talking with a tall, handsome young man on the edge of the forest. Shortly after, people began to speak of the young man of the forest in whispers, speculating he had been the ghost of Sateriasis coming back to claim Gumina for her wrong doing.   
Young women from all over the country began steadily vanishing shortly afterward. Sometimes as many as two or three a month would inexplicably disappear. And always there was the rumors of that tall, handsome man walking the edges of the forest.  
A man with long lavender hair, just like Sateriasis had had.  
Karchess sighed. He'd stopped listening to Efrit's nervous rambling several minutes earlier, simply nodding to keep him placated.  
"I will find her," he said as soon as Efrit stopped to take a breath. "At first light I will venture into the forest and find Yufina. And be she lost or in the clutches of evil, I will bring her home safely."  
Efrit sighed in relief, a small smile on his lips as he looked at Karchess. "You are a good man, Count Crim."  
Karchess nodded to the old man in farewell as he returned to his own manor to prepare. He packed a small bag with provisions to last for a day in case he was out searching long. Then he sheathed his dagger and filled his quiver with arrows as if he were off to bring down a wild deer for dinner. He continued to chew his lip as he gathered his supplies, deep in thought.  
Something in his gut told him this would be no ordinary hunt.

Karchess didn't get a wink of sleep. All night he lay in his bed, praying that his love would wander in absent mindedly, telling him she just got lost or distracted. But the crickets chirping outside his window were the only ones who spoke to him. He sighed as he felt the warm caress of the sun on his face as it shined in on him. It was time.  
He dressed himself in his lightest armor; thick leather chestplate, and leather pads protecting the delicate white skin of his arms and legs. He slung his quiver and bow across his back. The dagger he stuffed into his boot, praying he would not have to use it. As he finished his preparations, he glanced one more time around his room. His eyes lingered on the few things Yufina had left there; a few dresses, jewelry, her perfume... All of them sent pangs through his chest. He would get her back. And if she had fallen prey to the Duke, he would cut him down to save his love.  
He took his chestnut mare out of the stables and quickly made his way through town. He noted the confusion on the people's faces as he rode straight by them, not stopping to exchange pleasantries as he usually would. He would have to apologize when he brought Yufina back. As he trotted up to the edge of the woods, he began carefully looking amongst the trees. His love carried with her a pouch full of cloth strips, and she tied them carefully around the trees to mark her path into the wood. He had demanded she do so the first time she insisted on going into the woods. Now he was glad he did. They would make tracking her easier. He spied the first ribbon and urged his horse into the forest with a satisfied grin.  
The forest was unnaturally quiet as he and his horse picked a path through the trees, following the signs Yufina had left for him. Not a single animal stirred; no birds chirped, no squirrels played, no deer roamed the forest floor. A sense of foreboding settled into the pit of Karchess's stomach. It seemed as if the trees themselves were warning him to go back. He could no longer see the outlines of the village through the dense foliage. But he wouldn't go back; he couldn't. Not without Yufina.  
Suddenly, a single sunray fell at his feet through an opening in the canopy. He had followed the ribbons into a large clearing. The sight before him took his breath away. Illuminated by beams of dim sunlight filtering through the leaves was a wild bed of flowers. And not just any flowers; these had to be the lavender roses Yufina had spoken of. Nostalgia washed over him as he watched them sway in the breeze. They were the same color Sateriasis's hair had been when they were children. He dropped off his horse and tied her to a tree, then wandered about the clearing. The sweet scent was almost intoxicating. He was sure Yufina had been here, though he couldn't find any more of her ribbons. Desperately he searched, but to no avail... Until he spotted something laying on the ground where the clearing ended and the trees began again. Her basket.  
It laid abandoned on its side, several large and beautiful roses spilling out. His mind rang warning bells; this wasn't good. She would never have just left it here. Quickly, he ran back to his horse and pointed her in the direction of the place the basket had been dropped. She seemed to sense his urgency and took off, galloping around the flowers and into the woods beyond the clearing.  
These woods were even darker and more foreboding than the ones he'd traveled through before the clearing. All around him, gnarled trunks creaked and spindly, thorn covered branches tore at him like ghastly arms. All the color seemed to have been drained from the plants, and the leaves underfoot echoed as they crunched under his horse's hooves. The trees grew closer and closer together until his horse could barely move along the trail. Just as soon as he was about to give up and turn back, his eyes picked up a point of light in the gloom. His heart pounded; just a little further, he was sure! His horse tugged at her reigns, fear suddenly apparent in her eyes. He patted her mane soothingly, but she refused to budge, standing stock still, her terrified eyes locked on the light up ahead.  
"What's the matter, girl?" Karchess whispered into her ear. She snorted, shaking her head, as if to say, 'I'm not going anywhere beyond here; you're on your own'. He sighed and climbed down off of her, tying her to a tree once again.  
"I'll be back," he told her, as if she could understand, and scratched behind her ears. She nuzzled his hand, looking almost sad after him. And with that, he walked away; away towards the light he was so sure would lead him to Yufina.

The smell hit him first. He caught whiffs of it on the breeze that had begun to softly blow; it smelled like flower nectar and sandalwood, and the closer he got to the light, the heavier the scent became. It was sweet... So sweet... And it made his head swim. He was so lost in the weight of it he almost didn't notice when the trees abruptly ended and he found himself on the other side of the forest.  
The light dazzled his eyes. Slowly, as they cleared, he was able to take in the exquisite view. The grass was a vibrant green, and it was soft under his feet. The trees burst into bloom with blossoms of many colors, petals lazily drifting among in the wind. The sky was such a clear, bright blue it made his eyes water. But the sight that took his breath away was the castle that sat squarely in the center of it all. Its stones were polished to a brilliant white, with stained glass windows adorning every tower. The huge wooden doors looked as if they were brand new. And within an intricately crafted fence in front of the structure, a flower garden full of lavender roses filled out the fairytale picture. Karchess was awestruck, so much so that he briefly forgot where he was and what he was there for. It was the soft feminine giggle that drifted past him on the breeze that broke him from his stupor.  
He recognized that giggle.  
Yufina.  
Carefully he dropped to a crouch and crawled towards the fence. He crept slowly until he could peek through the iron bars, positioning himself so his body was barely visible through the flower bushes. And then he saw her. His love, Yufina! He almost cried out and ran to her, but slowly he realized she wasn't alone.  
She sat at a garden table set with tea, and she was chatting happily with a man sitting across from her. The man himself said very little, simply nodding on occasion, a slightly irritated smile on his lips. She always did have a tendency to chatter... He held his breath, trying to make out the conversation.  
"Master Sateriasis, my darling," she was saying, and Karchess felt his heart drop into his stomach. "This garden is beyond beautiful. I have never seen such loveliness in all my life."  
"It is all for you, doll," Sateriasis said quietly, the irritated smile never leaving his face. "But you are even more beautiful than these roses."  
Yufina giggled again, a blush rising to her cheeks. Karchess watched with horror as she reached out with her leg and rubbed the other man's seductively, a smile Karchess thought had only been reserved for him on her lips.  
"Shall we dance here, in the garden, tonight? Or would you prefer another of my sisters?" Her words were low and husky, and every syllable stabbed at Karchess like a thousand needles. Sateriasis's smile grew wider, this time more of a smirk.  
"I think I am done dancing for today, my dear," he answered her. "One of your sisters gave me a particularly rigorous dance already today. But I will save all my energy for you tomorrow night. And I will deflower you here, among the flowers."  
Karchess's mouth dropped open as he tried to process what had just happened. His Yufina? Stained by another man's desires before he had even touched her? A boiling anger began to roil in his stomach, and he was on the verge of busting through the fence and dragging her home when something whizzed by his head.  
"Ah!" It came out a little louder than he had wanted, but the surprise had startled him. He looked at the pair in the garden; they were standing up, looking alarmed, Yufina pressed tightly against the other man. Karchess quickly spotted the arrow stuck in the ground that had very nearly struck his head. He pulled it out, taking it with him to prove what he had seen, and fled as quickly and quietly as he possibly could back into the woods, fully expecting someone to attack or demand he stop. But it didn't happen. He sighed in relief as he entered the thick gloom of the woods once again. This was terrible. Not only was the demon Venomania real, as he'd suspected, he had his love in his clutches, and if he didn't rescue her by the next night, her innocence would be lost forever. He bit his lip, lost in anxious thoughts as he picked a path through the dense woods back to his horse. He needed a way to get close to the Duke, one that wouldn't end with an arrow embedded in his body somewhere. He needed a plan... Something...  
He climbed aboard his horse and urged her back towards the village, ideas reaching through his head.  
Just as he was reaching the edge of the forest that bordered Asmodea, a sensible idea finally struck him. He thought of the dresses and perfumes Yufina had left in his manor. If he could convince the Duke he was a woman... One that would easily fall under his spell... He just might be able to get close enough to end him. Vengeance. He would not just cut the Duke down; he'd coat his blade in poison and watch him writhe to his death. The dark thoughts almost scared him, but the thought of his love under the spell of a madman, willing to give up her purity to him... It was more than he could bear.  
He made his way back to his manor as the sun was setting. He doubted he would get any sleep tonight as well; he had planning to do... And poison to buy.


	4. Preperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both the Count and the Duke prepare for the next day's showdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Yuuma! :D   
> There will be smut in the next chapter, I promise. >.<

"Master."  
The Duke looked up from his book at the voice. He sat in his drawing room, Yufina nestled happily into his lap, while the other girls simply stood and adored him, happy to just watch him read.  
"Ah, yes, Gumina," he said softly. She was the only one he called by name, the only one whose name mattered. The one who'd driven him to despair and making a contact with a demon in the first place. Now she was little more than his slave. "What is it?"  
"There was a man here earlier, crouching by the garden."  
"Oh?" The Duke raised an eyebrow, an amused expression on his face. The count must have found him quicker than he'd expected.  
"Yes," Gumina nodded. "I shot an arrow at him from the eastern tower."  
"You didn't hit him, did you?"  
"No, Master. He took my arrow and fled."  
"Interesting..." He played with a long lock of Yufina's pink hair, and she made a pleased sound deep in her throat. "I wonder just how much he heard of our garden conversation?"  
"Let him hear," Yufina said, her voice singsong. "I am devoted to my master; no other man could catch my attention."  
The Duke chuckled, greatly amused by her declaration. Only a single day under his spell and she'd already forgotten everything from her previous life.  
"Should I have taken him out, Master?" Gumina's voice trembled, as if she were afraid she'd done something wrong.  
"No, no, I'm very glad you didn't," he purred. "I suppose it is time to inform my dolls. Listen closely." The girls all turned to him in rapt attention. "Tomorrow, something wonderful is going to happen. Something that's never happened before."  
"What is it, Master?" The blond girl asked, excitement in her voice.  
"You will be getting a brother."  
"Oh, how wonderful!" The brunette clapped her hands together in apparent pleasure. "If it pleases you, Master, we welcome him into our... Family."  
"Well..." The Duke paused, wondering how the girls would handle Karchess. "Your brother may not... Be able to see what a kind, loving Master I am. At first. But I hope the more time he spends with us, the more he will come to love me as you all do."  
"How could he not see your magnificence?" Cried the teal haired girl, shocked.  
"I wonder that myself, my lovelies..." He smiled crookedly. Of course, he knew why. His magic didn't work on men. But no matter. If he couldn't just enchant Karchess... He'd find other ways to own him.  
"We will help him see," Gumina said, still standing in the doorway. "We will make him see how wonderful our master is. And once he's danced with you, Master, he will no longer resist you. None could; you are the most beautiful of dancers."  
Sateriasis basked in the glow of their praises, fully aware that they were only a part of his spell, but relishing them anyway.  
"I had better prepare, my darlings," he said softly, taking Yufina's waist and standing her up. "I don't imagine your brother will be excited to see me. Gumina?"  
"Yes, Master?"  
"Has my armor been maintained?"  
"Of course, Master. I will bring it to your room immediately."  
"No need," he was already pushing past the girls into the hallway, impatient to escape. "I will retrieve it myself."  
"As you wish, Master," Gumina bowed deeply as he walked by. The other girls looked disappointed after him, but remained quiet. He was grateful for that as he began walking the long corridor, his boots pleasantly sinking into the plush red carpet. His skin had begun to crawl and his teeth to grind stuck in that room, the heat of his harem's desires for him absolutely suffocating. Their voices, even when they called out for him in ecstasy, sounded to him like shattering glass. No, there was only one voice he wanted to hear moaning his name sweetly. The man with the musical voice.  
As he descended the stairs into the armory, his thoughts turned to that man. He lost himself in fantasy. He imagined the feel of his skin as he teased his fingers down that taut yet smooth body. He imagined the delicious little squeaks of pain and ecstasy Karchess would make as he pulled his hair or ran his nails down his back. No, the music he most looked forward to hearing was the breathy pants and desperate cries for release he would make Karchess sing for him as he entered him, burying himself deep inside of him. He shivered at the image, running his fingers along the light armor he'd be wearing under his clothes.  
"Master."  
Sateriasis nearly jumped out of his skin. He whirled around; how had he not heard Gumina following him? Had he been that lost inside his own head?!  
"Curses!" He swore. "What is it, Gumina?"  
"Our new brother..." She paused, biting her lip in hesitation. "It's Karchess Crim, isn't it?"  
The duke's eyes widened in shock. "You... Remember him?"  
"I do," she smiled warmly, staring into a faraway place. "At one time I had wished to be his wife."  
"Right," Sateriasis spat bitterly. These were memories he'd tried to keep locked away, and she had never seen any signs of remembering her life before his spell before. "And I loved you, but you could never see past my... Imperfection."  
Gumina blinked, her eyes glazing over. "I do not understand, Master. You have always been perfect."  
He shook his head, put out. Those days were nothing but a half remembered haze of pain to him. Pining for Gumina, watching her pine for Karchess... And when he'd finally worked up the nerve to tell her his feelings, she'd laughed at him. Laughed! That was the night he'd summoned the demon. And vowed to make her pay; force her into submission. Force her to love him.  
Now, the girl standing in front of him, swaying on her feet with her eyes blank, inspired nothing but contempt in him.  
"What poetic justice it is, that I will steal your childhood sweetheart from you, as he stole you fr me," he gave a low, wicked laugh. She showed no sign of knowing what he was talking about. After watching some time for a spark of recognition in her and finding none, he dismissed her.  
"Return to the east tower, Gumina. Keep watch. But do not take aim at any visitors we receive tomorrow. If anyone approaches, come find me first."  
"As you wish, Master," she whispered, bowing again as Sateriasis took his armor and brushed past her, a scowl on his face as he climbed the stairs to his room.  
The pain he'd experienced from her rejection had been harsh. But it no longer mattered. She was his to toy with as he pleased. And now, he'd possess the man who had captivated her.  
"Lovely," he whispered to himself, his scowl slowly melting into a smirk. "I will have my revenge and cure my boredom with his musical voice at the same time. I could not have planned it better myself."  
He set his armor down next to his bed and laid down to rest.  
"Come to me quickly, Karchess," he murmured. "We have so much music to make together."  
His body began to heat up, and he fell asleep with a pillow tightly embraced in his arms, an almost pleasant smile on his face.

Karchess, on the other hand, had been awake all night. There was so much to be done for his plan to work. First, he dropped by the wigmaker's shop to speak with the spindly old lady who owned it. She was well known for her realistic, if not slightly exaggerated, wigs. Though the look she gave him when Karchess asked her for her best female wig made him whither in embarrassment, he procured the long, flowing blond locks he would wear without much issue.  
He grabbed one of Yufina's dresses from his manor, praying it wasn't one of her favorites, and next hit the tailor shop.  
"Count Crim..." The seamstress said soothingly when he asked her to modify it to fit him. "Are you... Feeling well?"  
Karchess sighed. He didn't have the time or energy to explain why he needed it, so he simply nodded and gave her a weary look. Neither said anything else as she quickly took his measurements and set to work. It was beginning to get late when she finally finished, and he had to run back to the manor to store it safely before he carried on to his final, most important task.  
The poison that would end the demon.  
He waited anxiously in his manor until well after the sun had set. What he needed wouldn't be available until the good, God fearing people of Asmodea retired to their homes and bolted shut their doors. He needed the dealers of the night.  
He left his home and skulked cautiously down the roadways, keeping as much as possible to the allies and dark corners. He was less afraid of being attacked and more afraid of simply being seen, ruining his reputation. As he neared the empty market place, he sighed with relief as he saw the faint glimmers of light shining out from underneath the closed doors and shutters of the tavern. They were there. He stepped up to the door, took a deep breath to steady his nerves, and pushed it open.  
The whole place went deadly silent as every eye snapped up and locked onto Karchess standing uncomfortably in the doorway. He could feel a million stares like thorns stabbing into his skin, appraising him, eyeing him, judging him... The moment stretched unbearably long, strings of tension wrapping tightly around him.  
"Oy, it's Count Crim!"  
Karchess let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding, and the tension snapped. Most onlookers lost interest and went back to whatever they were doing. He looked up at the man who had spoken.  
"How's the night treatin' ya, milord?" It was the bartender, a bear of a man, who stood behind the counter polishing a dingy glass and looking highly amused. "I didn't peg ya for a gamblin' or a drinkin' man, meself."  
"I need to see Aadit."  
The bartender paused in his cleaning of the glass. "Now why would ya wanna be seein' him, eh? Last time you two met ya nearly destroyed my bar. Oh, and let's not forget ya came to have 'em arrested."  
"It's... Personal..." Karchess shifted uncomfortably. The longer he stayed in this den of ill repute, the longer he was surrounded by sharks and wolves just waiting for a moment to strike.  
The bartender started at Karchess, one eyebrow raised. "Maybe he don't want to see you."  
"Please," Karchess begged, giving the man a pleading expression. "It's important."  
"Now, Count, I'd hate to have to ask ya to leave my bar. You know the boys don't take kindly to authorities-"  
"Mason, enough."  
A voice cut off the bartender. He stiffened, his mouth snapping shut at the soft yet authoritative words. A man stood from a dark corner of the bar, a hood covering his face. He stepped forward, his fingers ghosting over the counter-top like he was caressing a lover. Karchess bit his lip as the man lowered his hood, a shock of pink hair falling out.  
"Aadit, you sure you wanna-" the bartender started.  
"I'm sure," Aadit cut him off again. He turned his icy green eyes to Karchess and a very predatory grin grew on his face. "The Count has swallowed his pride well enough to come seeking me despite the... dangers. It is only polite I hear him out."  
Karchess sighed in relief. "I need something from you."  
"Oh?" Aadit stared at him, amusement apparent in his voice. His grin only grew as he cocked his head to the side and chuckled. "I wonder what that could be. But first, how fares my sister?"  
Karchess ignored the question, looking at the floor guiltily. "I need a poison. The strongest you have." As he thought of what the Duke planned to do to his love, the gaze he pointed at the floor grew darker and the rage in his stomach began to boil again. "Something that will kill, but cause agony first."  
Aadit didn't hold back. He laughed, his head thrown back and shoulders heaving. It was several seconds before he could catch his breath enough to respond. He straightened back up, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes. "My, my, Count Crim, I never thought assassination was your style. I have what you need, of course, but it'll be costly. And I did notice you avoided my question."  
"It's to help your sister," Karchess said after a moment's pause. He debated with himself as to whether or not telling Yufina's criminal outcast brother the truth was a good idea, but if somehow he didn't succeed... someone still had to rescue her. "Sateriasis. Sateriasis is alive. And... he has her."  
Aadit stared at him in disbelief, all traces of amusement gone from his face. Once again, the moment stretched impossibly long as Aadit took stock of him, gauging his truthfulness or whatever he was doing. When the tension snapped, though, Karchess found himself pinned to the wall, held off of the floor by his collar. Aadit's face was so close to his he could feel the other man's breath brush against his cheek as he stared forcefully into his eyes. Karchess bit his lip to keep from crying out, instead staring back at Aadit with as much sincerity as he could.  
"How in the hell does he have Yufina?!"  
"The... woods..." Karchess choked out, barely able to breathe. The bar had gone deadly silent again as everyone watched the two men. Slowly, Aadit released his grip on the Count's collar, letting him slide down the wall as he coughed, gasping for air.  
"What about the woods?" Aadit angrily kicked the wall beside Karchess with a loud bang. The Count yipped softly, startled. "Speak! The next one will land in your stomach!"  
"She went... into the woods... for the lavender roses..." Karchess managed to get out between gasps. "She didn't come back... your father and I got worried, so I went to look for her. I found the flower field and her basket, but she wasn't there. So I kept going and I found his castle. And she was there. With him. Obviously enchanted, or not in her right mind, or something... regardless, are you going to help me or not? The only way I'm going to get her back is through him."  
"How do I even know you're telling me the truth?"  
Karchess pulled his bag out and rummaged through it, finally locating the arrow that had nearly hit him. He brought it out and showed it to Aadit. "Gumina's arrow. Remember? She always made her own when we were growing up. This is one of hers. It must have been her that shot at me when I got too close."  
Aadit plucked the arrow from the Count's fingers and looked over it carefully. He frowned, taking it and putting it in his own pack. Then he looked back to Karchess, eyes narrowed in distrust. "I'll help you. This once. For Yufina. But if anything happens to her... I will kill you myself. What's one more murder on my rap sheet?"  
Karchess immediately began rummaging through his bag for money, but Aadit held up a hand and shook his head. He took a small vial filled with green liquid from an inner pocket of his cloak and placed it into Karchess's hand.  
"Take it. For my sister," he said again. "Bring her back. But be very careful with that. It's like acid to skin, though slow acting. Once it comes into contact with organic material, it will slowly eat it away until there is nothing left." He lifted his chin, pointing it at the door. "Now get the hell out before I change my mind."  
Karchess scrambled to his feet. He didn't have to be told twice; he'd wanted nothing more but to be out of that place since he stepped foot inside. He moved quickly to the door, trying to ignore the stares of all the people in the room. But he stopped in the doorway.  
"Thanks," he said quietly. "If I'm not back with her by the day after tomorrow, I... probably failed... and she'll need you."  
Aadit snorted in response, lazily waving a hand as he turned his back. "You don't need to worry about that. I never fail."  
Karchess nodded, letting the door shut behind him as he stepped back into the night. He held the vial close to his chest as he walked home. Tomorrow would end the duke. And he would bring Yufina home.  
Tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did I introduce a new character and go off on a whole tangent that seems irrelevant to the porn? Well, I decided that I may want to continue with a sequel to the story after I finish this, and I don't like just throwing new characters into a plot line for convenience. So now I have Aadit already established if I want to keep going. ^^


	5. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is finally time for all plans to be set into motion.  
> Come what may.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to get here. Kudos to everyone who stuck it out from the beginning! Your reward... 4,500 words of smut. I hope it was worth it. ;_;

It was nearly midday by the time Karchess had managed to get into his disguise and sneak out of town. The going through the forest was terribly slow; he found the skirts of his dress unbearably hot and unweildy, especially as he tried to ride his horse side saddle through the thick woods. All the while he kept his dagger close to his chest, the vial of poison tucked into his corset. With every step his horse took, he could feel his heart pounding harder and harder, the blood rushing so loudly in his ears it was almost deafening. As he reached the flower field, he climbed off his horse and tied her to a tree.  
"There, there, girl," he whispered to her softly, petting her nose when she looked at him sadly. "I'll be back. I promise."  
The words stung as he forged into the thicker copse of trees separating the field from the duke's castle. She was just a horse, but in reality, he wasn't certain he could even succeed in destroying the demon who took his love. But for Yufina's sake... He had to try.

"Someone approaches, Master," Gumina said quietly as she entered the duke's throne room. He sat upon the magnificent chair, idly playing with a long strand of Yufina's pink hair. He'd already dismissed the other dolls. As the day went on, he was beginning to worry the Count was not coming, and his mood began to sour at the thought of embracing the woman currently in his lap. At Gumina's words, though, his eyes snapped up, a sparkle gleaming in them.  
"Is everything prepared?" He asked eagerly, gently lifting Yufina off of him.  
"Yes Master," Gumina responded, her eyes staring into nothingness.  
"Excellent." He hummed appreciatively. "Now leave me. I have a... guest to entertain."  
"Certainly," both girls replied in unison, curtseying as they left the room. The Duke stood, stretching his legs. He could barely contain the excitement. It was almost time.  
Just as he thought this, he heard a timid knock at the door. Grinning widely, he all but ran to open them.  
Outside his castle stood a beautiful young woman with golden locks spilling over her shoulders. She appeared tired, as if she'd traveled a long way to get there. She looked up into the Duke's eyes, her own shining a deep sapphire blue.  
"Ah, Lord Duke, it truly is you!" Karchess exclaimed, using the softest, most feminine voice he could muster. "I have traveled a long long way to meet the man they speak of in whispers, the beauty that walks the edge of the woods."  
The Duke smiled. He was doing his best to hold back his chuckles so he could play along with Karchess's game. Even in disguise, Karchess was stunning. "I am flattered, my dear, but you are even more beautiful than I. Please, you have traveled so far, come in and rest with me."  
"Yes!" Karchess cried a little too eagerly. He followed the Duke inside to the throne room, where he took a seat on a small bench set next to the throne. The Duke's lips curled into an even broader smile as he pointedly busied himself with something across the room, giving Karchess his opportunity to make a move. While his back was turned, Karchess took the moment to quickly pull out his dagger and coat it in poison, slipping it carefully back into his sleeve.  
"Shall I have a servant prepare tea, or-"  
"My Lord!" Karchess interrupted him, attempting to sound desperate for the Duke's attention. When the other man's gaze fell on him, he dropped his eyes, trying for a meek and embarrassed look. "I... I wish... To dance with you..."  
"Really?" Sateriasis raised an eyebrow. Internally he howled with laughter at how easy Karchess was making this. "So bold! How could I refuse such a straightforward request from such a beautiful lady? So, shall we dance in this harem, then?"  
"Yes!" Karchess stood, miming the happiest smile he could muster as he hurried into the Duke's open arms. Gently they began to twirl, dancing about the room as if in some sort of ritual. As they moved, the Duke steadily pulled him closer... Closer... Until finally...  
Karchess found his moment. As quickly as he could, his hand flashed out, gripping the dagger as he plunged it deep into the dramatic ruffles of the Duke's coat. The Duke doubled over in apparent pain, and Karchess let out a long, triumphant laugh, ripping off his wig and tossing it aside.  
"Look at me, Sateriasis Venomania! I am your end! You took my love, but I have made sure you will never take another woman again. Any minute now your spell will be broken!"  
The throne room went dead silent, Sateriasis hunched over, clutching his chest desperately. Moments passed... And nothing happened. Karchess began to feel uneasy, shifting his weight from foot to foot and looking about nervously. Finally, the Duke couldn't keep up the act anymore. He pulled the dagger from his coat, dropped it to the floor, and kicked it across the room. It skidded under the throne, unreachable. Sateriasis laughed. He straightened up, and his laughter bellowed, echoing off the walls of the room. Karchess was stunned. He stood frozen in place, eyes wide as he stared at the uninjured man.  
"An admirable performance, Count Crim," he cackled, stepping closer to the count with each word. "Such a shame it went to waste."  
"... What?" Karchess asked. His feet refused to move. "How?! I stabbed you! Why are you not...?"  
"Dying?" The Duke supplied. With a grin like the Cheshire cat, he opened up his coat to reveal the light armor underneath. "A little preparation goes a long way."  
"You knew!"  
"I did."  
"Why...?"  
"Are you really so oblivious that you have to ask, Karchess?"  
Before he could register what was happening, Karchess found himself pushed into the wall roughly, arms pinned above his head. He looked up at the Duke, eyes wide in fear.   
"What... What are you doing?! What do you want from me?!"  
"Your voice," Sateriasis cooed, his face so near Karchess could feel his breath brush across his cheek, making him shiver. "I want your voice. I want to make you sing for me, scream my name, moan in both pleasure and pain until you lose your mind to my passions."  
Karchess's face turned bright red. Desperately he began to struggle against the other man.   
"Let me go! Don't touch- mmf!"  
The Duke shut him up with his lips. Roughly, he pressed them against the Count's, sealing their mouths together. He could feel the other man struggling against him, trying to speak, trying to squirm away... But his futile protests only excited the Duke more. He broke their kiss to let Karchess breathe momentarily.  
"You bastard," Count Crim hissed. "Am I to be your woman now?"  
Sateriasis chuckled. "Oh no, you are to be my man. The first of my harem. And you will take me inside you on my command. You might even learn to enjoy it."  
Tears pricked at Karchess's eyes as he realized the situation he was in. He continued his struggles, but found he was getting nowhere. "Please..." He pleaded. "Please, don't do this. I-"  
The Duke covered his mouth again, this time pushing his tongue past the other man's lips. It was hot. So hot. The Count felt almost as if that tongue was going to burn him as it probed inside his mouth, seeking his own tongue. Finally they met, and softly, the Duke stroked their tongues together. It was... A strange feeling. Wrong. Karchess felt his eyes drifting shut against his will, though he did not return the Duke's movements. The Duke seemed pleased enough to simply explore the other man's mouth without his participation.  
Before too terribly long, Sateriasis pulled away, nipping the Count's lower lip gently as he did. He reveled in the strings of saliva he threaded between them, his eyes beginning to burn with the fires of passion.  
"If I had known you tasted this sweet," Sateriasis whispered in Karchess's ear. "I wouldn't have waited so long to take you." He gave the ear a lick, earning a muffled groan from Karchess.  
"Oh my," the Duke grinned wickedly. "Did you like that? The sounds you are going to make for me tonight... They are going to drive me crazy..."  
"I will do no such thing," Karchess spat, cursing his flushed face and warming body.  
"We will see about that, my dear. Once I have begun to please you... You will lose any will to fight me."  
Karchess shuddered again and redoubled his efforts to break free. It was absolutely pointless; the Duke was doing nothing more than playing with him, and his grip was like iron. He couldn't escape no matter how hard he struggled.   
"You demon," he muttered, beginning to tire.  
Sateriasis laughed again, and suddenly he yanked Karchess forward, dragging him away from the throne room.   
"You're not really too far off," he answered. Karchess fumbled all over himself, tripping over his skirts as he continued to try to pull away. The Duke stopped in front of a lavishly decorated door and slowly opened it, revealing an extravagant bedroom. He pulled Karchess inside and slammed the door, all the while keeping his unbreakable grip on his wrists.  
What Karchess saw made him tremble once again. The bed was covered in luxurious silk sheets; it looked like a cloud. And even though he was well off, there was no way Karchess could have afforded a luxury such as that one. But it was what was on the bed that frightened him.  
Chains.  
The Duke pushed him, and he lost his balance, once again getting his feet tangled in the skirt. The bed caught his fall, but terror began to overwhelm him as the Duke pounced, holding him down with his own body as he once again yanked his wrists above his head. Something metal clasped around his left wrist tightly; then he felt his right arm pulled in the other direction and another metal cuff lock it in place too.  
"Finally," the Duke sighed, shaking his wrists out as if they were tied from dragging Karchess around. "Now we can really get started." Karchess kicked out at him, but his skirts prevented his legs from moving as freely as he wished.   
"I'll get to your legs later... Once we've removed this." The Duke Venomania's hand drifted over the dress and he tugged gently at its skirt, indicating what he meant. "But I'm going to take my time. I want to see every bit of you, inch by inch, as I expose you."  
Karchess growled, but there was little more he could do but glare at the Duke. He bit his lip, determined he would not let the other man kiss him again. Sateriasis only chuckled, shaking his head as if he was disciplining a small child. He slowly began untying the strings of the Count's corset. His breath, becoming faster and heavier with each eyelet the strings pulled through, echoed lewdly off the walls of his chambers. Finally it was open, and he pulled it off. Karchess took a deep breath; unhappy as he was too be undressed by another man, he had to admit it was nice to be able to fully fill his lungs again. He had little time to be grateful, however, as he felt the bodice of the dress coming undone and being pulled down. Despite his stubborn will, his breath caught as the other man's thumbs brushed across his exposed nipples. He bit his lip harder, trying to hold in his voice.  
"Your skin..." The Duke's voice came as an awed whisper. "So soft, so pale... I've yet to see a woman's compare..." His hands roamed over every inch of the Count's bare chest, stroking down his neck, his arms, across his chest, down the beginnings of his abs... In their wake, the touched skin began to feel alive with thousands of tiny sparks, Karchess squirming uncomfortably as he tried to breathe normally. "My dear Count, have you never even been touched by a woman before?"  
Karchess felt his face heat up in a blush, and he turned it to the side. "Was saving... For marriage..." He muttered, embarrassed. The Duke smiled, and there was something almost gentle about it. He'd mostly removed his coat and was working on the buttons of his shirt.  
"Then I am honored to be your first," he said softly, and one again, Karchess was surprised at how gentle and full of warmth those words were. The Duke pulled off his shirt, and Karchess caught the sight of his strong, toned chest from the corner of his eyes. He gulped. His body felt inexplicably hot. The Duke had skin that was impossibly flawless, a hairless chest, and a flat stomach. Karchess tried not to look. Examining the other man made him feel strange, and from the way he was smirking, the Duke knew it.  
"It seems I won't need to work as hard as I was expecting," he murmured, a hand caressing Karchess's cheek. He laid himself down on the man in chains, pressing their bare chests together. Softly he kissed the shell of his ear, and once again, the Count struggled to silence a groan. Taking his time, the Duke slowly began kissing down the side of his captive's neck, inhaling his scent deeply, as if to memorize it. His hand drifted down and found a nipple, and he began to toy with it, rolling it between his fingers, pinching, pulling, caressing... He couldn't help himself. He had to own this man. He pinched particularly hard and sank his teeth into the place where Karchess's neck meet his shoulder. He sucked noisily, needing to see that mark, to know this was now his property.  
"Ah!" Karchess cried out, squirming. His breathing was no longer under his control, and he found himself panting to catch his breath. The Duke moved on, down his collarbones, licking and kissing like he wanted to devour the Count. All the while he whispered sweet words against his skin, each breath sending Karchess's buddy into a small spasm. He held in his moans. He would not give in. He couldn't give in.  
He lost his composure as the Duke took one of his nipples into his mouth. The moans spilled out of him before he could stop them, and Sateriasis smirked up at him as he swirled his tongue around the sensitive nub. Karchess stared down at the man on top of him who looked so happy and peaceful pleasuring him. His face burned. It felt good. Really good.  
Wait! He was supposed to be fighting this!  
Karchess pulled against the chains binding him in place as he felt the Duke begin undoing his belt and tugging at the skirt. His heart was pounding... Though was it fear that made it flutter? Or something else entirely? The movements of the other man's mouth against his nipple made his mind feel so fuzzy he forgot to fight back when his skirts were finally pulled free. He laid there, panting, wanting, needing, in nothing but his underclothes. And he was too confused to fight.  
"You are... Beautiful..." The Duke Venomania sat back, admiring his body. His fingers traced lazy lines down Karchess's thighs, tickling and teasing him.   
"W-w-what are you doing to me...?" The words took such great effort to force out. "Why... Is my body...?"  
"Reacting this way?" The Duke finished his sentence for him again, teasing the waistband of his underwear. "Obviously it is because you are attracted to me, Count Crim."  
"Impossible!" Karchess cried out. "Yufina! She and I... We're set to marry!"  
The smirk on Sateriasis's face grew wider, and torturously slow, he leaned down far enough to whisper in the Count's ear. "That means nothing. Maybe you just didn't know your own desires. Besides... She can't please you like I can." With that, he slipped his hand beneath the fabric of Karchess's underclothes and gripped the member he hadn't even realized had grown hard from all the Duke's teasing. The Count let out a long hiss to cover the sounds that threatened to pour out of him. The Duke pulled his underwear down and off, and Karchess blushed a deep red as his cock sprung to attention, already weeping to be be touched. In a last ditch effort, he kicked out at the Duke, but found his leg caught and pulled into the ankle chain. He had no leverage to kick his other leg before it was pulled open and locked into place too.  
"P-p-please..." He stuttered, humiliated to be nude and on display like this as Sateriasis's eyes roamed over every inch of him. "Please..."  
"Do you even know what you're begging for, Count Crim?" The Duke Venomania gripped his shaft once again, this time rubbing his thumb over its dripping slit. Karchess whimpered. How could he possibly stop the moans that battered at his lips, demanding to be set free? He tasted blood; he must have been biting down so hard he broke the skin. Sateriasis coated his hand in the Count's wetness, and slowly, he began to slide it up and down.   
"Ngh!" It was the sound of a barely controlled sigh of pleasure that escaped despite Karchess's will. The Duke made a pleased sound, a low rumble somewhere deep in his throat, and moved his hand a little faster.  
"Why don't you stop fighting it, my dear, and give yourself to this pleasure? You will give in eventually, anyway... Why not at least enjoy it?"  
Karchess opened his mouth to protest, but his throat had other ideas, and every moan, sigh, and whimper of pleasure he'd been holding back came flooding out of him. The Duke's fingers around his aching cock, coaxing it to life, creating sparks of ecstasy, filling him with a burning heat... It was almost too much for him. Something was building low in his stomach, a pressure threatening to explode. He threw his head back, eyes closed, finally giving in to the delights of the Duke's hand on him. His mind had abandoned all rational thought. He felt his manhood begin to twitch, and he thrusted up into Sateriasis's hand, desperate for his touch. But before the heat inside him could uncoil, he felt the hand clamp down, and he let it a strangled cry.  
"Not yet," the Duke whispered, and he let go. Karchess opened his eyes, staring down at the man giving him such delicious torture, a look of both lust and disgust in his eyes. Sateriasis began those kisses again, starting at the top of his abs and slowly working his way downward, ignoring the part of the Count that begged for his attention. His tongue danced over Karchess's stomach, lips fluttering over his hot skin, lower and lower still, until his lips landed a soft kiss right where the Count's thigh met his groin. The torture was unbearable, and Karchess found himself keening with every movement.  
"I want to hear you," the Duke whispered. Without warning, he bit down on the skin his lips had just kissed, sucking hard. Karchess shrieked, though he was unsure whether it was pain or pleasure he felt. "I want to hear your voice sing to me. Call my name, Count Crim. Beg me to make you cum."  
"N-n-never!" He almost couldn't get the word out through his clenched teeth. The Duke smiled, almost as if he had expected the defiance, and his hand found Karchess's shaft again. Instead of stroking, though, he squeezed down at its base, forcing back any thoughts of orgasm. The Count let out a pitiful moan.  
"I think you will change your tune very, very soon." The Duke was lowering himself again, and Karchess watched him, his brain muddled at the mercy of his body. He couldn't figure out what was going to happen until he felt Sateriasis blow a puff of cold air against his restricted dick.   
"Wait!" He called, startled. "You aren't really going to- AH!"  
His sentence was cut off as the Duke slid the head of his engorged member into his warm, wet mouth. The pressure staving off his orgasm didn't relent, and the buildup was becoming painful as he was gradually engulfed in Sateriasis's heat. Slowly the Duke began to suck, his tongue stroking along with his lips at every movement of his head. Masterful. Karchess could think of no other words as sparks flew behind his eyelids. Tears began to prick at his eyes. He wanted to cum. He needed to cum. It hurt. It hurt. IT HURT.  
"PLEASE!" The Count abandoned his pride and his will. "SATERIASIS! PLEASE, LET ME CUM!!"  
He could feel the Duke smiling with the cock still in his mouth. His grip loosened, and all the blood in Karchess's body rushed to his loins. He screamed in pleasure, frantically moving his hips trying to get as much of his cock into that glorious mouth as possible. The Duke took him in stride, letting it slide into his throat, using his lips to create suction. His head dropped down to meet every buck of his hips, and Karchess drowned in the feeling.  
"Oh God, oh God, so good..." He was babbling, feeling the fire in his belly flare out of control. His hips began to shake, bound fists clenched and then-  
His vision flashed white and his eyes rolled back into his head as he threw it back once again and cried out. The passion exploded. He spilled himself in the Duke's throat, pumping out his seed in waves as his body trembled. Sateriasis held him there until he gave all he could, then pulled back off of him and swallowed, licking his lips as if it had been delicious. Karchess stared up at him through an afterglow haze, panting. He tried to catch his breath.  
"Are you... Satisfied now...?" He asked, trying to overcome the exhaustion with anger. "Now that you've heard me scream your name in pleasure?"  
"Hardly," the Duke chuckled. Karchess was startled as the weight lifted off of him. His eyes followed the other man, trying to figure out what he was doing. He heard buttons unsnap, and the next thing he knew he was looking at the duke's naked body. He was the picture of perfect masculinity, and his manhood stood tall and proud, eager. "We have just begun, my count."  
"What do you plan to do with-AH!" Once again the Count found his words cut off by a new sensation. Something pressed against his entrance. "You don't mean to... Take me... Do you?"  
"Your naivety is endearing, milord," Sateriasis chuckled, squirting something from a bottle onto his fingers. It was slick as he moved it back to the opening he had been teasing. Slowly, he pushed his middle finger past the ring of muscles that tried to keep him out and slid it inside of the Count. The moan that spilled from Karchess's lips was positively shameless. His whole body shook as the Duke felt around inside of him, slowly pulling his finger in and out. He slipped another inside, stetching, pulling, rubbing... Then he hit something amazing.  
"OH!" Had he not been chained to the bed, Karchess would have sat straight up in both surprise and pleasure. His vision swam as he heard the Duke laughing softly, and suddenly, there was more pressure against that spot. Were there... three fingers inside of him now? He couldn't tell anymore. Whatever the Duke was touching had gotten him hard again almost immediately. His body shook harder, still sensitive from his previous orgasm. He whimpered. And then suddenly the sensation stopped as the Duke removed his fingers. Karchess stared up at him, dazed and panting. Sateriasis was biting his lip as he scooted up against the other man. Seeing the Count's body writhe and flush pinkish-red had pushed him past his limit.  
"I can't... wait anymore..." he muttered. He dug his fingers into Karchess's thighs and thrusted into him.  
Any last shred of restraint and self-will that had been left inside of the Count dissolved, and his scream of pleasured pain echoed off the chamber walls.   
"Ah... that was the music I wanted to hear..." The Duke started up a steady pace, attempting to hold back at least a little so it didn't end too quickly. His captive moaned beautifully, squirming underneath him as much as he could in his chains. Every sigh that left the Count's lips sent Sateriasis into shivers of ecstasy, and he felt his own will to hold back start to crack. His hips began to snap a bit harder, his hands searching across that gorgeous skin he had so craved. Each stroke of his fingers earned a tighter squeeze from his prisoner, his Count. He felt the heat radiating off of his body, and it was delicious. He locked eyes with the Count and smirked. "You are no longer resisting."  
Karchess opened his mouth to protest again, but found he had no words. As soon as he had tried to speak, the Duke doubled his pace and positively attacked the knot of nerves inside of him, sending sparks across his vision. The slippery sounds of their love-making and the slap of their flesh together filled his ears and began to overwhelm all his senses. He rolled his hips up as best he could, taking the other man as deep inside of him as he could.  
He was too far gone to realize he had just labeled this 'love-making' and that he was now an active participant.  
The Duke dragged his nails across Karchess's thighs, leaving angry red trails. He had begun to softly groan and grunt with the effort. He looked ready to burst any second, but seemed to be waiting for something. Karchess absently wondered what exactly was stopping him, but the thought was soon obliterated as he felt the wracking trembles start to take over. He threw his head back once again, letting everything melt away. This time, the heat seemed to uncoil in slow motion. He felt the tingling start in his toes, and he curled them reflexively. The sweet numbness traveled up his legs and into his stomach. It overpowered everything else in the world as it roared the rest of the way through him, dying his thoughts white. Was he screaming? Was that his voice? He couldn't tell; he could only feel. He was only vaguely aware of the Duke's loud groan and the sudden sensation of wet heat filling him.   
As the last vestiges of his intense orgasm faded, he found himself too exhausted to even open his eyes. He felt sticky, and something was running out of him, but he couldn't have moved even if he had wanted to. He felt the Duke pull out of him as if it were occurring in another dimension. His ankles suddenly felt lighter as they were freed, but it didn't matter as his consciousness began to fade.  
"Yufina..." he whispered sadly, though his voice was still tinged with a slight delirium. "I'm... sorry..."  
The Duke sighed as the Count lost consciousness. He was almost ready to pass out himself, but he found the mention of Yufina's name after having just taken Karchess's virginity aggrivating. "Well, then..." he crawled up the Count's body and gently wrapped his arms around him. "I suppose I'll just have to keep dancing with you until my name is the only one on your lips." He looked down at the man in his arms and couldn't help but smile. "We have all the time in the world now that you are mine. You truly are... the jewel of my harem."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As an aside... the worst part of writing M/M smut is PRONOUNS. Thank God these two had titles I could alternate between, but if you're not careful with defining your pronouns, it can get super confusing as to who is doing what. I welcome any feedback on how I could have done it better!!
> 
> I may write an epilogue. I've got a half-idea in my head but I should probably, um, sleep... haha... *passes out*


	6. Epilogue: Ecstasy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAMMIT I WROTE AN EPILOGUE BECAUSE I NEEDED MORE PORN OH GOD I'M SORRY MA YOUR BABYGIRL IS A PERVERT
> 
> ...*ahem*

How long had it been?  
How long had it been since he'd arrived at the Duke's castle? He'd lost track of time, and so many of the rooms he'd seen were windowless so he couldn't even judge the time of day.  
Not that it mattered.  
Karchess was barely capable of sentient thought anymore. His mind was filled with a blank fuzziness and a an intense craving for him... for the Duke...  
For his master.  
He had been moved to the Duke's private chambers this time. The chains still adorned the bed, but he really didn't need them anymore. He wasn't going anywhere. He couldn't even if he wanted to - the heat in his body was unbearable, and his knees gave out if he tried to stand. All he could do was lay in bed and wait, listening to his breathy pants echo off the walls.  
"Has he been given his dose?" The voice outside the door made his heart leap into his throat. He's here, he's here, he's here! His master was here for him! He desperately scrambled to the edge of the bed, wanting to be as close to him as possible when that door opened. He heard the blood pulsing through his veins in his ears.  
"Yes, master."  
"Excellent. You are dismissed."  
He heard the jangle of keys unlocking the door and bit his lip. It opened too slowly, and Karchess wished he had the strength to jump off the bed and yank it open. Its creaking movement gradually revealed Sateriasis, and Karchess's face blossomed into a needy smile.  
"Oh my," the Duke chuckled, closing the door behind him. He pulled off his formal gloves and dropped them unceremoniously where he stood. "Gumina must have given you an extra heavy dose today. Had I known my blood was such a powerful aphrodisiac, I would have started bottling it and selling it years ago. Or maybe it's just you. How are you feeling?"  
"Master!" Karchess held out his arms for him, trembling and already flushed with heat. "Please! I need it!"  
"Goodness," the Duke's smirk grew wider. He stepped closer to the bed, but remained just out of reach. "Impatient today, aren't we, my dear Count? However..." He feigned a small sigh of disappointment, enjoying the game. "It' has been a long, grueling day. I am not sure I can dance tonight."  
"N-n-no!" Karchess cried out, mustering all the strength he could find to get off the bed. He stood successfully for approximately three seconds before his legs gave out and he found himself kneeling in the floor. He looked up at the Duke with desperation in his eyes. "Please, Master, let me help you!"  
"And what exactly do you plan to do?"  
Karchess crawled on his hands and knees. Where once he would have felt humiliation, all he could feel was the pounding of his heart. He needed Sateriasis. He grabbed on to the Duke's calves and slowly pulled himself up enough to reach the waistband of Sateriasis's pants. With shaky hands, he pulled the front down far enough to free that beautiful manhood he had come to know so intimately since he had arrived here. He knew every vein, every dip, every sensitive spot. He knew just how to bring it to life, too. He stared up at the Duke as he gently took the slightly hard member into his hands. The Duke stared back, a small smirk on his face. The Count had become even more seductive during their time together that Sateriasis had no more need of the other dolls except to use as servants and to look after his jewel. He let out a small gasp as he felt himself enveloped in a the moist heat of Karchess's mouth. It seemed even more feverish than normal, and he found himself becoming aroused much quicker than usual. Karchess had his eyes closed, taking every bit of the Duke into his throat as he grew larger and harder. Sateriasis grunted as soon as he knew he was at his limit, and Karchess let out a low moan. The vibrations it caused sent little shivers down his spine, and he found himself deeply surprised at his captive's sudden passion. The count sucked harder, his nails digging into the Duke's thighs to hold himself upright as his mouth devoured Sateriasis.  
"Ah..." The Duke let out a deep sigh, his fingers entangling into Karchess's hair. "You have grown... so erotic..." Karchess didn't answer. He was so focused on giving as much pleasure as he could he didn't even hear. Suddenly, he found his head forced forward, taking the Duke even deeper. He let out a small yelp, but continued, letting the precum mixed with saliva dribble down his chin as Sateriasis now guided his head. Just as he grew used to the sensations, he was pulled by his hair forcefully off of the Duke's cock. He looked up at his master. A hazy smirk grew on his face as he took in the state of Sateriasis; flushed, panting, staring down at him with an inferno in his eyes. He found himself jerked upward into the Duke's arms, caught and carried princess-style when he stumbled. As the Duke staggered to the bed, arms gripped tightly around the Count, they kissed fiercely, tongues tangling together in desperation. They fell into bed together, mouths still connected as Karchess pulled desperately on the Duke's clothes until he tore them off with all the grace of an impatient elephant.  
"Master..." Karchess moaned when they broke for breath. "Please, take me. I need it. Need it. Need it inside me. Need you inside me. Now. Please, now."  
The Duke growled and pushed Karchess aside, moving to the center of the bed. He stretched out on his back, his body on display, begging to be touched. The Count reached out his hand; it trembled as it drew closer to the skin of Saterias's stomach. As his fingers brushed the heated flesh, the Duke grabbed onto his wrist and pulled. He fell, pulled on top of the body he had just been admiring.  
"Ride me," Sateriasis commanded, voice low and husky with just as much need as the other man was displaying. "Show me how much you need me."  
Karchess wasted no time. He didn't even stop for prep before he impaled himself on the hardness of the Duke's cock. He let out a strangled yelp as the pain and pleasure mingled together until his vision swam. The pain would assault his hips and back later, but for now, he needed to feel that sensation of being forced open. Something to cool the blaze inside him. He rocked gently as he waited for the waves of agony to subside enough for him to move. He felt the Duke's hands gently gripping his waist, offering the support he would need. He stared down into Sateriasis's eyes with a seductive smile and slowly began to pull himself up. As he almost let the Duke slide out of him, he suddenly dropped again, adjusting his angle as he did so to better find the nub inside of him.  
_There._  
Karchess's eyes clamped shut and his mouth hung open as he let out a low whine when the Duke's cock managed to find his prostate. He was moving faster now, more easily sliding up and down the member he craved. He felt wetter than normal; was he bleeding? He didn't know. He didn't care. He used the Duke to pleasure himself without shame, even as he felt Sateriasis chuckling underneath him.  
"You have become such a slave to the pleasures I offer," the Duke wheezed, having trouble speaking through his own pleasure. His hand reached out and brushed against the Count's cock, earning a loud yelp of pleasure in response. "Seeing your abandoned to me... singing with all your might... truly... beautiful..."  
The Count wasn't listening. He was riding the Duke in earnest, all his strength and concentration poured into the movements. Every nudge against his sensitive bundle of nerves sent tremors down his arms and fingers.  
"Gonna... cum..." Karchess finally managed to choke out. "Master... your cock... gonna... make me cum..."  
"Oh, Karchess," Sateriasis answered, moaning the name of his slave for the first time since his acquisition. "Cum for me."  
Hearing his name and the command to let go, Karchess couldn't hold back. His seed spurted out of him, across the Duke's stomach, his pleasured groans echoing loudly. Sateriasis hissed, the sight of Karchess so drowned in ecstasy too erotic, and he spilled himself inside of the man riding him. Their voices became a chorus, reverberating across the room as they rode out the waves of pleasure together, the Duke's hands still firmly clasped around Karchess's waist.  
They stared at one another through hazy eyes as Karchess finally collapsed next to Sateriasis, spent. The shame would come soon; for now, he was tired. He felt himself puled against the Duke's body, and though a small voice, the last shreds of his will before he had lost himself, demaded he pull away to salvage what was left of his dignity, he had no energy to fight. He let the Duke wrap him up in his embrace, their bodies held tightly together.  
As he began to drift off, Karchess barely caught the whisper Sateriasis mumbled into his ear...  
"My jewel...I love you so..."  
And though what he felt for the duke was born from hatred, he felt his face heat up at the thought...  
  
Maybe he'd put off escaping for one more day and see how he felt tomorrow.  
  
-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait... I was supposed to be writing a paper...
> 
>  
> 
> HRRRNNG, HOW DID THIS HAPPEN AGAIN?!


End file.
